


Living with the Ink Demon

by InvaderHonk



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaderHonk/pseuds/InvaderHonk
Summary: When self proclaimed Paranormal Investigator, Amber Carter, discovers she's not alone in her house, she has many ideas as to what it could be. Alien? Ghost? Demon? Well, demon's not pretty far off. But she certainly wasn't expecting the kind of demon to be raiding her food late at night..Now it's up to her to help the dancing demon.





	Living with the Ink Demon

   It was a clear evening. Amber was writing in her journal. Something was off about the last few days. Lately food has been disappearing from her pantry and fridge. She's been hearing scurrying, and seeing a small, dark shape out of the corner of her eye. She knew she lived alone, with only her friends or family visiting occasionally. She paused her writing, hearing light but distinct footsteps scurrying in the hallway.

 

_'That's it for now, Journal. I hear whatever it is creeping around again. Until next time, stay spooky.'_

 

   She finished writing quickly. "Always the same time.." She murmured, looking at her clock at the bedside table. 9:14 PM. She got up carefully, creeping over to her bedroom door, and carefully opening it. She looked out into the relatively dark hall, seeing that shape slip past the corner, to the kitchen. She knew that now this was her chance, and she crept as quick and as quiet as she could. She saw the light of the fridge for a moment, the shadow of the figure stretching across the floor, climbing up the wall. She paused, eyes wide. She could see the rounded shapes, chunky hands reaching around, rooting in the fridge.

 

   "Gotcha!" She shouted, leaping out. The being screeched horribly, wheezing as if out of breath. Scared. It flopped over, scrambling on the wooden floors. Amber stopped, watching as the.. Thing resorted to cowering. Hiding its face and trembling. She.. Was honestly expecting a bigger threat.. But here before her was a.. Well she didn't know what it was, exactly. But she moved in closer. "Uhh.." She spoke up, watching it try to curl up on itself more, wheezing softly. Then she froze again, staring down at the creature. Now she knew why it looked so familiar.

 

  "Bendy?" She asked, quietly, as if she couldn't believe it. And how could she. She's dealt with everything. Ghosts, aliens, demons... Actual, real demons. But, never a cartoon character brought to life.. "Bendy, hey.. It's alright, I'm sorry.." She tried, crouching to seem less threatening. "Uh.. Hey, it's ok.. I didn't mean to spook you.. But... What are you doing here?" She asked, being met with wide, pie cut eyes and a terrified face. The little toon sat up, still seeming reserved. "Not talking, huh?.. Look. I don't know how you got here, or how you got into my house for that matter. But I'm sure someone's missing you. Come here, let's help get you back where you're needing to be going, yeah?" She asked, frowning when Bendy shook his head, attempting to run again. But Amber was quicker, and she managed to get a hold of the slippery toon. 

 

* * *

 

 

   She plopped him down on her bed, and started to pace. "Ok.. So you're Bendy, the dancing demon. From that  _Really_ Old tv show back in the 30's. So what.. Bendy, what are you doing here?" She asked, looking at him. She noticed he looked small. Of course he was supposed to be small, but. Man, he was really small.. And, he wasn't talking.. She sighed. "Of course you can't.. You were a silent cartoon... Uhh.." She grabbed up an unused notebook, and her trusty alien themed pen, handing it over to him. "Alright, since you can't talk, this is the next best thing. Write." She instructed, watching as Bendy examined the items given to him, and smiled a little when he started to right, his little tongue sticking out, signifying he was concentrating really hard. 

 

  Finally he stopped, and held it up to her, a worried sort of look on his face. And Amber felt the color drain from her face upon reading the scribbly chicken scratch that was Bendy's handwriting. He watched her sit down at the desk, head in her hands. "I'm going to need better help..." She murmured. What was she supposed to do when he wrote that he didn't want to go back to 'The Bad Place'?


End file.
